


Don't Overthink

by GrabNGoFics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Identity, Smut, Snapchat, Sugar Daddy, Texting, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), camboy, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabNGoFics/pseuds/GrabNGoFics
Summary: Dream goes to camboys to feed his urges. He finds a streamer that looks a lot like George. What happens after the camboy messages him after the stream?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	1. Discovering

“Why’d you get a new webcam? Your other one was fine for streaming” Dream asked. “Oh, umm, I just thought the stream would want a clearer image” George nervously fidgeted with his sleeves.

George had stopped streaming over an hour ago, he has left his webcam on. Not that Dream minded, George was beautiful. Dream watched as George checked the time on his phone. “I- I gotta go” George excused himself from the call. 

Dream sat back in his chair, his mind relaxing. He always had fun talking to George, but he always had to restrain himself. He’d flirt often, but never too far. Dream shifted in his seat, noticing a stiffness between his legs. 

It was that time of the night. Dream was scrolling the porn site, finding himself vaguely empty. There was an ad on the side of the screen, advertising live cams. He curiously clicked. He had gotten the option to choose a gender preference. 

He delayed for a moment, in the end choosing the male option. He found himself searching for a cam that matched George’s body type. He clicked on the username “ButterflyBlue”. 

The boy was sat in the middle of a blank white wall. His stream had clearly just started, as he still had all of his clothing on. The stream itself wasn’t too busy, Dream was one of the only 15 viewers.

He was wearing a mask, clout goggles, thigh highs, a very oversized hoodie. The clout goggles were so George, he let his mind wander. The cam boy was fidgeting waiting to start the stream.

“Looks like you’re all here then, think we should get started?” An accent, a British accent. The small chat filled with messages of support. Dream went to type his own message, realizing he never made an account. He raced to register, didn’t want to miss the show. When he came back the boy was palming himself through his oversized sweater. 

His little noises awoke something in Dream. Dream was still getting over the fact that he liked guys. Now was not the time to contemplate his identity however, he had a show to watch. Butterfly put a hard smack onto his clothed member. “Gaaaahhah!” He moaned out. So he liked a little pain with pleasure? Dream was now also palming himself, jeans getting tighter by the minute. 

Dream couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he clicked on the donate button. Seconds later the notification popped across the screen. “:) Donated $100 - lift your hoodie up a bit baby.”He jumped at the notification being read aloud. “Thank- thank you. That’s actually the first donation I’ve received...” Butterfly picked up his hoodie, exposing his aching dick. 

He dusted his fingers lightly up his shaft. Dream adored how he teased himself, he tried mimicking the movements himself. He struck his member again, he cried out. “:) donated $50 - Don’t hurt yourself too much beautiful”. Butterfly moaned at the praise. “But- but I like it” he thumbed over his head. Dream smirked, begging to thumb over his own head. He knew he shouldn’t be tossing money at a boy he didn’t know. He liked this way too much, but he also didn’t care. YouTube money, he could afford to become a sugar daddy for a little bit. 

“:) donated $50- you ever finger yourself?” He was testing the limits of the streamer. “Mm thank you, not on stream yet. I have though, sometimes” he sounded a little embarrassed. Butterfly stopped touching himself, planting his hands flat onto the floor. His body involuntarily shuttering from the lack of friction. Dream took this as a message to also stop touching himself. “Would... would you like to see me do that?” He asked to the chat. There were only 5 active typers throughout the stream, Dream had just been donating his messages. 

“:) Donated $50 - Only if you’re comfortable with that” Butterfly nodded at the message. “You’re too kind, I really appreciate that thank you” he sounded so sincere. Butterfly got up for a minute, exiting he room. He came back with a fresh bottle of use, he clearly didn’t do this often. Dream began to touch himself again, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Butterfly spread the substance onto his fingers, costing them wonderfully. He leaned farther back against the wall, exposing his needy hole. He began dancing his fingers around lightly, clearly a little nervous. He slipped the digit in. Dream found a way to close out the chat.  
To him, it was just himself and Butterfly. 

Butterfly teased in a second finger, he audibly winced from the pain. He needingly began bouncing on his fingers. Dream fastened his own pace. “Please- please I wanna cum so baaad” he cried, clearly waiting for permission. Dream raced back over to the donation bar. 

“:) Donated $200 - Do it, cum for me. Only me.” Butterfly did as he was told, spilling out all over himself. Dream wasn’t far behind, cumming into his lonely hand. Butterfly giggled, “You’re too kind. I can’t thank you enough. I hope I put on a good show for you all. See you soon.” The stream ended. 

Dream hadn’t clicked off the website yet, he was too busy cleaning himself up. He received a message on his profile. 

ButterflyBlue: I feel bad that you donated so much, I really don’t need the money. Would you like it back?

Dream smiled at how cute the message was. 

:) : No keep it. I make a lot of money (not to brag sorry). I really enjoyed your show today. 

ButterflyBlue: It’s $450 though, you’re sure?

:) : Yes, very sure. If you feel guilty accepting it, buy something nice for your streams ;) 

ButterflyBlue: Maybe I’ll buy a toy... I’ve never had one before.

:) : Never, aw you’re a little virgin?

ButterflyBlue: With guys yeah... I’ve fucked a girl once. I hated it, I never want to top again. 

:) : You’re so cute. I don’t understand why you’re viewership is so low. You’re like a hidden treasure. 

ButterflyBlue: You flatter me. Do you have anywhere I can reach you better? 

Dream worried quickly, he’d have to make a new Snapchat. 

:) : My main social media is too public. I’ll make a new account for you.

ButterflyBlue : What are you a celebrity? :O

:) : Ha you could say that. Don’t worry I don’t have a wife and kids I’m betraying. 

ButterflyBlue: That’s good to hear, don’t like the thought of being a homewrecker. So where can I find you? Your new account that is. 

:) AnonymousSmile on Snapchat, sorry it’s lame I’m really bad at names. 

(Completely fucking honest I don’t know anything abt Snapchat so are there usernames?) 

ButterflyBlue: I just realize I should make a new account too.. I’ll add you in a minute.

Dream wondered why for a moment. He probably just wanted to keep work and personal life separate. Minutes later Dream got a friend request from “ButterflyBlue”. He accepted immediately.  
Damn he really was going deep into this, wasn’t he? Horny bastard, giving money to a British man that reminded him of George. 

Oh well, George never needed to know. 

He received a snap. A photo of Butterfly’s thighs pressed together. Captioned “little treat for being so nice today ;)”. 

Dream sent a snapback of his hand resting on his desk. “Thank you” he captioned. 

ButterflyBlue: Holy fuck you have good hands.

:) : Thank you, your thighs look so soft. 

ButterflyBlue: Cute, now I have something to imagine when I jack myself off. You look so strong. 

:) : You like to give compliments huh? Hoping to receive ones back?

ButterflyBlue: This is all so exciting, you excite me. I guess that’s the ‘virgin’ in me. 

:) : Calm down sweetheart, I haven’t put anything in you yet. 

ButterflyBlue: Technically I put my fingers in me because of you. That was only my second stream. Last time I just jacked off. 

Dream suddenly got flustered. Was he blushing? Geez Dream, it’s not like he’s never talked dirty with someone before. This was a rush for him. It had been a while since he had gotten some action.

:) : Really? Because of me?

ButterflyBlue : Well, you did give me the idea. I don’t do that often. I’m really new to this stuff. To tell the truth the streams make me feel a little guilty.

:) : Hey don’t worry l, I’m also new to gay stuff ig. I haven’t done anything with a guy either. 

ButterflyBlue: I’ve just been so frustratingly horny, I guess I didn’t really care who got me off. 

:) : Little slut are you? I could fix that.

ButterflyBlue: mmmm, how’d you do that? 

:) : How do you feel about stopping those streams and becoming my little boy toy. I’d be willing to pay for what you need.

ButterflyBlue: Like a sugar daddy? ;)

:) : I don’t know what it is about you, but I feel the need to take care of you.

Dream lied to himself. 

ButterflyBlue: I’d like that, maybe the guilt will go away if I’m exclusive. 

:) : Let me know where’d you need me. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.

Dream sent a snap of his neck and collar bone. “Goodnight beautiful”. He noticed Butterfly screenshot the image. Butterfly sent a snap back. A mirror photo of him in a nightshirt, his face still covered. “Goodnight :)”.


	2. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I turned off the comments for this until I received comments, and uh y'all liked it a lot. So heres more ig

In the morning Dream was welcomed to a snap from Butterfly. It was a photo of Butterfly in his boxers, a small bulge visible. 

ButterflyBlue: Had morning wood this morning, thought I’d share ;)

Dream smirked at the photo, cute. 

:) : Well sharing is a caring sweetheart

Dream shamelessly sent back a photo of his morning abs. Dream got himself out of bed, ready to start the day. His phone buzzed again, this time however it was George. 

George: Hey, wanna join Karl’s jackbox stream later?

Dream : Sounds good, you wanna hop on bedwars after breakfast?

George : You mean YOUR breakfast Mr.Different Time Zone. But yeah call me when you’re ready.

Dream : Ok whatever Gogy 🙄

Dream grabbed a pop tart from the pantry, he didn’t really feel like cooking. After eating he settled right back at his setup. He clicked on George’s profile, calling him immediately. 

“George!” He roared. “Dream!” George yelled back.

They played a few games. Dream wheezed hard whenever George began to scream. His screams were almost always distracting, he found them so entertaining. “Dude how has your mom not kicked you out for those screams!” Dream laughed.   
“Hey! I thought you liked it when I scream?” “WHAT?” Dude what is wrong with you” Dream defended himself. 

George kept yawning through the matches. “Dude why are you so tired? Don’t you get enough sleep?” George clicked his tongue. “I was up late sorry, was talking to someone.” George groaned as he died again. “Aw does Georgie have a boyfriend? How could you be cheating on me?” Dream faked a hurt tone, riddled with a hint of jealousy. 

“Shut up” Was the only response George gave back. Dream knew not to push too hard on George about these things. It really wasn’t any of his business. Dream heard the faint buzz of his phone. 

ButterflyBlue : Do you wanna play later? I can’t stop thinking about you. 

:) : Sure Butterfly, I’m talking with a friend right now. But when I’m done I’m sure we could set something up ;)

ButterflyBlue: Ok.. don’t take too long I’m so needy.

ButterflyBlue sent a video.

“George gimme a minute.” Dream muted himself to open the video. 

The video was of Butterfly palming his boxers. He was sat in a chair the faint glow of a monitor illuminated his hands. 

:) : Delicious Baby, don’t cum without me

ButterflyBlue : Yes sir

Dream unmuted. “Hey man, my moms has been trying to call me. I’ll talk to you later.” “O-ouh ok” George croaked as he left the call. Dream giggled at the voice crack. 

:) : Ok I’m good now, how do you wanna do this?

ButterflyBlue: um.. do you wanna FaceTime?

:) : Hmm my voice is very recognizable. I’m not sure I can do that. 

ButterflyBlue: I don’t watch much tv, I probably won’t recognize it

:) : I’m not on tv darling.

ButterflyBlue: Not on tv? So like YouTube?

:) : Correct, can’t have it out that I’m lusting over cam boy. 

ButterflyBlue : Hmm then how about I put a show on for you. You don’t have to talk. 

:) : Alright, how about we do this through Discord. My number is also confidential. 

ButterflyBlue: So secretive, it’s so sexy 

:) : Sorry we keep having to jump over all the hurdles beautiful 

ButterflyBlue : It’s worth it if I get to play with you :]

Dream’s expression widened at the “:]”. George used that stupid smiley face all the time. Stop it Dream, it’s just a little emoji. 

Soon the two entered a call. Butterfly was in his mask and clout goggles. He was sat in front of a green screen. “Sorry, my room is also confidential” Buttefly teased. His voice, his voice was perfect. 

Butterfly leaned back in his chair, his boxers bunched. “This is all so exciting” he whispered. 

:) : Is sure is, feel free to do whatever you want

“Whatever I want?” He nibbled on his lips. 

:) : Well, begging to cum is appreciated

“Gotcha.” Butterfly teased the clothed tip of his penis lightly. “I wish this was your hands” he whimpered as he twisted his fingers. 

:) : Got a hand kink?

“Well, you look so strong. And I’m so tiny. You could really do a number on me.” Butterfly shuffled down his boxers. He stroked himself painfully slow. Dream noticed his little quirks. Anytime Butterfly quickened his pace he’d punish himself. He’d strike a firm smack to his member. 

“Mmmgah!” He cried out after another smack. 

:) : Why are you going so slow, baby? Scared you’ll end too quickly?

“Maybe” he blushed. 

:) : Ha, virgin 

“Hey! I don’t wanna be, but I can’t just go get fucked by some stranger.” 

:) : I’m a stranger

“But I trust you” he grinned. 

Butterfly started to give attention to his nipples. Twisting his buds, his thighs shook with the pain. 

:) : Gorgeous, why do hurt yourself so much?

“It’s cause nobody’s touching me. I want touch so bad” he pouted. “I really need to buy a toy, my drives been insane lately” he admitted.

:) : Your new to everything, of course, you’re a little excited. 

:) : If you’re ever in a rut call me. Even if you just need to jerk off, I’m here

“I wi~ll” Butterfly moaned. “I.... I wanna, fingers” he blushed. 

:) : You’re so cute. Wanna finger that little hole of yours?

“Mmhmm” he nodded. Butterfly’s mask began to slip a little. He could see his nose and top of the cheeks. 

:) : Baby, your mask is falling!

“It feels so hot” he complained. “Wanna take it off.”

:) : Are you sure? That’s a big part of your face. It would make you less anonymous

“Can I take it off and just angle my camera down? Shades are also messing with me.” Butterfly took a moment to stop his pleasure. 

:) : Of course. Would you mind if I did the same? You wanna see me my lap?

Butterfly jumped up and down slightly as he adjusted his camera. Now he was only visible from the nipple down. Dream kept his microphone muted. He turned his camera on, a scene of his lap. 

“Holy fuck” Butterfly gasped at the size of Dream’s bulge. 

:) : Oh? See something you want?

“Maaaybe” he sang. “Shoot I forgot my lube” Butterfly stood to retrieve it. Dream found it familiar how Butterfly moved. His frame was so.... so George. 

He knew how wrong this situation was. He didn’t want to hurt Butterfly. Lust was taking over Dream’s actions. His mind was screaming to go back and block Butterfly. But his dick was very persuasive. He was so hard, how would he turn back now?

Buttery returned, bottle in hand. “Ah, cold” Butterfly cringed at the substance. Dream removed his boxers, full-on display. 

“You’re huge!” Butterfly gasped. He was just about to insert a finger, the sight surprised him very much. “Won’t that... hurt?” His voice stuttered. 

:) : Not if I open you up properly. I wouldn’t hurt you 

“Well.... maybe it could hurt a little” Butterfly played with the sticky substance on his fingers. 

:) : I knew you liked a little pain, slut 

“Little bit” he giggled. He inserted a finger into himself. Dream stroked at the same pace as Butterfly’s trusts.

:) : You sound so good, love those little noises

Butterfly shined at the praise. He quickened slowly. Once he noticed he sent a sack towards his cock. “Gah!” Dream adored how Butterfly reacted to his own punishment. 

:) : What a good boy, following your own rules

“Thank you” he continued to bounce on his fingers. He had focused so much on his hole that his member was being neglected. Dream licked his lips, that tip looked delicious. Budding with precum, Butterfly was clearly close. 

“S-sir?” He squeaked out. Oh, Dream liked that. He never gave Butterfly a name to call him, sir would definitely work. 

:) : Hm?

“I need to cum. Please let me cum sir. Please. Please. Please.” Butterfly begged desperately. 

:) : Hmmm.... I’ll think about it

Dream smirked at his cruel treatment of the boy. 

“Hmm I’ll be such a good boy, please siiir!” He could tell how badly his boy wanted to release. He dangerous idea popped into his mind. How recognizable was Dream really? 

:) : If you can last for one more minute, and until my day so. I’ll give you a surprise. 

“I can do that, I can do that” Butterfly repeated, slowing slightly. The minute seemed to last forever. Even though Dream couldn’t see his eyes, he could feel being watched as he was also growing close: 

Dream made a very dangerous decision. He hovered the mouse over his microphone button. 1.... 2.... 3, he unmuted. 

“Cum for me beautiful. You deserve it” he whispered closely into his microphone. “Gah~ahha hm” Butterfly exploded. He removed his fingers with a pop. “You-you spoke” he sounded so excited despite just cumming very hard. Dream remuted his mic. 

:) : Did I?

:) : You did so well. Felt so wrong just typing it out.

“Thank you sir, you’re too kind” Butterfly planted his hands on his knees. His cum painter his tiny stomach. “M so sticky” he whined. 

:) : Go take a bath sweetheart, make sure to go get a snack afterward. 

“I will. Thanks for playing with me... wait. You turned your camera off, did you cum too?”

:) : Check Snapchat, you can save it if you wish.

:) sent a video

Butterfly open it, he brought his knees together with slight arousal. It was a video of Dream’s climax. A perfect cumshot recording. Butterfly decided to save the video. He felt slightly proud of himself.

“I should go take that bath, bye” he waved. Damn, he even waved like George. Could it? No George would do that. It was all a just wonder coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more :I


End file.
